starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Huyang
Professor Huyang was an ancient Architect Droid that has existed for thousands of years and even rumored to have been operating during the First Jedi Order. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire The Death Hand II Professor Huyang revealed to a captive Bria Tharen that he was the one who knocked her out in the Ancient Library of Mon Illan. He also revealed that he was not alone, as three former Jedi Padawan revealed themselves as Gungi, Zatt and Katooni. Unbeknownst to them however was that Bria also had an ally that had to reveal herself yet. Professor Huyang was present when the three Padawans interrogated Bria Tharen. When the latter kept claiming she was alone and had no idea that they were here, Huyang was the first to notice that one of the sensors was active. When Zatt and Gungi returned with their culprit, the Jedi Jada Bariss it became apparent that they all knew each other. He listened to how the Jedi all shared their survival story of Order 66 and later apologized to Bria about knocking her out in the Library and offers Jada assistance in building her new lightsabers. Professor Huyang instructed Jada Bariss on the building of her own lightsabers along with Katooni revealing the many lightsaber designs that had been used throughout the years. Huyang told Jada, who was struggling with building her own, that she needed to create it with meditating through the Force to create a true extension of herself. Huyang remained on the ship when Jada went out when she felt a disturbance in the Force. Professor Huyang awaited the return of the band of former Jedi at the Crucible when he was informed by Jada that the Galactic Empire was coming. First taking the entire ship including himself offline to avoid detection by the Vextra, Huyang then jumpstarted the Crucible to attempt to make an escape from the planet. This failed unfortunately with the ship getting shot down by the Star Destroyer. They then left the Crucible with Huyang going with Zatt and Gungi towards the hidden Jedi Temple. Here they managed to enter, with them facing complete darkness. He stood guard with Bria Tharen as Gungi and Zatt attempted to reach out to Jada Bariss and Katooni through the Force. When the latter two met with them, he was shocked when Jada revealed that the Empire had taken the Crucible aboard the Consecutor. He agreed to accompany Bria when she decided to try and contact the Organa Initiative, while the former Jedi decided to lure Tau Pei into the Jedi Temple for a final confrontation. He remained with Bria Tharen and Katooni when they acted as backup for Jada, Gungi and Zatt. He was also present when Bria contacted Captain Antilles for help and joined Bria into the Temple. He helped Bria Tharen secure Gungi and Katooni from the Jedi Temple on Ilum and dragged the dead body of Zatt out of the temple himself. When Bria returned from the Temple he was distraught to learn that Jada had perished in the battle against Tau Pei. After securing a Lambda-class Transport for transport of planet, they made their way to Alderaan where he attended the Jedi Funeral of Zatt and the memorial of Jada.